Somebody to Love
by RideWhiteHorse
Summary: It starts when Jasper and ALice first meet, before Twilight. Told from Alice's POV. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Waiting

This is Soprano and Bass from Alice's POV. I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick, the insanely annoying clock on the wall ticked of the time slowly. Slower then time had ever moved for me. Not that I could remember very far back, but from the moment I woke in the dark alley and had seen the face of an angel time had been merciless. I hated the waiting. I wanted to, no, needed to meet him. He could give me the answers I needed. The endless torture of not knowing how I became the way I am now and what I was before was agonizing. We were meant to be. I knew it. I don't know how I knew things like that, but I just did. Mostly pictures of people I could care less about flashed in the back of my mind. The closer something got to happening the realer it became. If it were close to me I would loose reality completely and be sucked into the image as if I were living it now.

The bell above the door jingled and I leapt of my stool in the empty café completely thrilled. He's here… or not. I sank back onto the stool in disappointment. It was just a girl and boy my age walking in holding hands. They took a grimy booth in the back of the lifeless restaurant.

"Boys'll break your heart sweetie." The voice made me jump out of my chair for the second time that afternoon. I was not used to surprises, I must be more distracted than I thought. I tilted my head up to see a waitress with thick, oily, black hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore way too much makeup and looked to be in her forties. It took me a minute to realize what she meant. Of course she'd seen me sitting here all day peering anxiously out the window.

"No, he'll be here," I stated confidently.

"Sure whatever you say," she muttered under her breath. To quiet for human ears to hear, so I'm sure she didn't intend for me to hear it.

Boredom began to consume me and I found myself listening to the conversation in the back of the café.

"It's not you it's me," the boy said to the sobbing girl. If she's so great why is he breaking up with her? I'm glad I never have to worry about that. This boy is etched into my fate.

Abruptly I lost my focus of the room. The tarnished tables and worn out booths slipped out of view like water through my fingers. My vision became hazy before it would clear again. The vision came more unmistakable then ever before. I saw myself jump of the same stool I could still feel under me. I ran toward where I knew the door must be although the picture ended just in front of it. I heard myself speak to someone just outside the picture and knew it was only a matter of seconds before the beginning of forever would start.

Sorry I know it's short, but I wrote it at midnight. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I will post again as soon as possible.


	2. When I saw his face

Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight (sadly, I wish I did), it's characters, or trademarks ! I would especially like to thank Taz the author of the amazing story Soprano and Bass. She has asked that her story be told from Alice's POV. I am following the general plotline but not the word for word dialogue.

The standard ring of the door sent chills racing up my spine and a thrill through my body. Then I saw his face. The face of an angel, so flawless I thought I may have become human again and started dreaming, only not even in my wildest imaginations cold I picture someone so striking. He had blond hair and a face that would put any movie star to shame. His clothes were worn out, something I would have to fix soon. He peered around the room taking in the scene. Then his eyes feel upon me and I knew it was now or never.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I chimed playfully. I could tell I had taken him completely of guard by the bewildered look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am," his voice had an unparalleled melody to it. It was deep and soft like feeling the sun gently kiss your face after a long storm. I realized self consciously that I had been so overwhelmed by the fact that today was going to be the day I met another one of my kind, more flawlessly beautiful then I thought possible, that I had hardly made myself presentable. This out fit was way old and slightly dirty; I would have to fix this as soon as possible. I cursed myself for overlooking such an important detail.

I put away the problem for later and held forth my small hand expectantly. I knew he would take it, I'd played the scene over and over many times in my head, but never had he looked this bewitching in my visions. True to my vision he placed his hand in mine. For the first time someone's skin temperature matched mine. It threw me off, for I guess I knew his hand would be like mine, but I never really thought about it. My breath stopped and my unfeeling heart must have started again for I had never felt like this before. I pulled him towards the door when for the first time I saw a flicker of hesitation in his eyes.

"Um, I sincerely apologize ma'am, but could you please tell me where we are going?" he said hesitantly. I wonder if this was the first one of our kind he had met too, or…wow… Look at those scars, I'd never imagined anything could pierce out skin…how did I only just notice that? I wonder how he got them? They only made him look stronger, and added to his winning look.

"Just come to my place, I'll explain I promise. There is plenty of time to explain, trust me," I told him sweetly. Of course there would be plenty of time to explain, I knew from my visions. I had seen us together looking for that godly family. A smile played at the corner of my lips. They were so amazing what they did, and what I was trying to do. The thought of my recent slip up, the reason why my eyes were blood red and not gold, wiped the smile clean off my face. Only when I looked at the angel next to me did my usually permanent smile return. Even though I could remember nothing of my begging, I figured this was my chance to start over.

Most of the reluctance had faded from his eyes, but I could tell he was still a little uncertain. He followed me none-the-less though. Outside the rain beat down steadily helping to bring my breathing to an even pace. The street was empty as usual. This was not the typical place I usually stayed. I was mostly either trying to figure out were this magnificent creature was going to be next or trying on clothes in a hip shopping center. Thinking of this made me remember what I was wearing and I cringed internally. As we neared my hotel excitement took over and I mentally checked to see if we were going to run into anyone. When I confirmed that the coast was clear I broke from my human pace a flew into high gear all the while holding his hand. He kept up easily erasing any doubt in my mind that he may not be like me. We raced through the doors of the hotel and flew up the staircase not bothering to wait for the god-forsakenly slow elevator. When we arrived in my small room I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He wavered for a split second, composed himself and then sat down next to me.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," I beamed. "Sorry I almost forgot," I realized, "I'm Alice."

"Jasper," he replied still looking thoroughly confused. I better explain.

"I can tell you're puzzled, so let me clarify everything. Hmmm…where should I start…I guess from the very beginning, well as far back as can remember, which isn't very long ago," I said some of this mostly to myself. I turned my body so that I was facing him and then spoke directly to him this time, "The farthest back memory I can recall is waking in a truly filthy alley. My throat burned terribly. I couldn't call anything back to my mind of even the previous night. While I was straining to remember, a man appeared at the end of the cramped little alley. I didn't think, I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I looked down and he was… was..," I hated admitting it, but I had to, "Dead," I finished quickly. "I felt horrendous and ran to the corner of the alley to cry. The strangest thing happened, I sobbed and sobbed but never once did a tear fall from my eye. As terrible as I felt and as much as I wanted to cry I couldn't make it happen. As the days passed I started getting these visions. I was able to see the weather for the next day and things long before they happened. Soon I was able to focus on certain events and people. I saw this family, they're just like us, except they never hurt anyone. They feed of animal blood." When I said this I realized that I had thoroughly surprised him. I waited for a second to see if he wanted to say something, but he let me continue. "I was going to find them right away until I saw something," I didn't know how to put it. I didn't want him to think I was stalking him, although I kind of was, but only because I knew it was supposed to go like this.

"What'd you see?" he asked curiously in his even southern drawl. I was glad to see I had his complete attention.

I waited only one more moment before I spoke again, choosing my words especially carefully so as not to offend him. "I saw you," then I quickly added, "I knew it was meant to be this way, like I said I can see things that are going to happen. I can see the future."

"Wow, that's… wow…" he said completely stunned, though I wasn't sure if this was because I could see the future or tried to find him. "I've never met any other vampires who could do that," he said casually.

"You've met other vampires? That's what we are then vampires?" now it was my turn to be stunned.

"Whoa, you really don't know much about yourself," Jasper stated. I nodded sadly. "Please continue, what happened next? I'll tell you about vampires after." I was glad he had taken such an interest in me.

"Well, I've spent the past few weeks trying to find you," I left out the part about wanting him to come with me to that clan of vampires. Vampires, wow, it was weird saying it. "You're the first vampire I've ever met. Please tell me about yourself now, please," I was so eager to finally learn about him, Jasper, a boy who was only a dream to me. I was ready to have him materialize and become real. Eagerness surged through me like an overwhelming currant of electricity.


	3. Don't Leave me

A/N- I would like to thank **obsessed twilighter** and **alekzandra **for reviewing! You made my day!This chapter is dedicated to both of you. Tell me if you think it is accurate

He hesitated before speaking as if what he was about to say would frighten me. He cautiously eyed me over as if to determine if I could take what was to come. The silence was slowly wearing away my patience. I needed to know. I needed to know what I was, how I became this way, and most importantly I needed to know about him. I was about to tell him this when he spoke, "My past is… gruesome, to say the least, and I need you to understand that if I had known there was a different way to go on I would have chosen it without a doubt. I really would have I swear." He paused letting me absorb that. I was too anxious to hear more; he had my attention completely and utterly on him. "I was turned into a vampire in…"

"Wait what do you mean by "turned?" I wondered aloud.

"You don't remember your transformation? That's lucky for you I suppose." He continued without waiting for me to answer his question. It must be obvious that I didn't remember this um… what'd he call it? Transformation. Right. It must be obvious that I didn't remember such an important detail because of my question. I should have let him finish, dang, that question must be really stupid. He didn't say so, he just continued politely. "When a vampire bites a human they inject a special venom into them. If they can control themselves and not kill the person the venom will spread and the person will become a vampire. It is really much more difficult then it sounds. It is nearly impossible to not kill someone once you've tasted their blood. So anyway Miss I was turned in 1861 down in Texas. There were wars, huge, heartless wars. These creators, mine was named Maria, would make armies of newborn vampires. You see vampires are much stronger when they are in their first year of this new life. After a year most of the newborns were…" just like me he was now choosing his words carefully. "Disposed of," he concluded. I cringed internally but tried to keep the disgust of my face. I apparently did a good job of it for a minute later he spoke again. "The creators used these armies to fight for control of the largest cities. The best places to feed."

"So the scars…" I asked, almost stated, for there was no other explanation.

"Yes, they are from fighting newborns," he said regretfully. I was stunned. Beyond stunned really, I had never imagined having to do such a horrible thing. Fighting every day? Yikes! I could never do that. I reached my small hand forward and traced a crescent shaped scar. I couldn't figure out how he could speak so calmly of this. When my finger reached the neckline of his shirt I stopped and stared in awe. I tilted my head back to face his again.

"More?" I asked hardly believing what I saw. He nodded glumly, what a wretched thing he had suffered through. How many could he possibly have? Curiosity took over me. I gently pulled his shirt up and stared again in complete awe at the scars. Sadness filled me. I felt completely sympathetic towards him. He was so normal and yet he had suffered so much! He ran his fingers through my long hair a new look filling his eyes. It was a much softer look then before. His jester startled me and I pulled instinctively back.

"So sorry Miss. I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," he said hastily clearly just as surprised as I just was. The silence dragged on forever until he finally spoke again. "Should I continue?"

"Oh, yes! Defiantly! I want to know the rest," I squealed instantly forgetting the previous moments.

"Well long story short I became sick of Maria and was ready to kill my mentor. An old friend came and told me of a new, better life. I left Maria promptly after that. My old friend, he goes by Peter, had a mate and I did not. I grew tired of feeling like an outsider and decided to leave them too. I have been by myself ever since," he concluded and looked at me for a reaction. He was clearly leaving out some detail, which I would ask him for later, right now I was just glad that he was sharing all this with me. Anyway I probably didn't want to hear the details, they must be pretty ghastly and that's why he left them out. Out of respect for me. I was so delighted that I blurted out before I could really think of what I was saying.

"I want you to come with me! To this family I spoke of, I want us to try and live their lifestyle of drinking only animal blood. Killing people for our own selfish gain is cruel and coldhearted. I want to be normal again or as close to normal as I can ever be," I said it all quickly and in one long breathe. He stared at me as if it was some kind of sick joke and I regretfully realized what I had just done. What I had just said. I had just asked him to give up his life for someone he had just met and his reaction clearly showed me that.

"That's insane!" his voice had lost any compassion that was there before. It was now hard enough to cut steal and sent fear racing down his spine. For the first time I saw him not as a godly creature but as a fighter, someone trained to kill. I instantly shrunk back away. "You want to be normal? Well let me tell you that is the farthest thing from normal!" Each word cut deeper then the one before. "I am thirsty. I am going to go do what's right. The way things are supposed to be. I am going to hunt the desirable way. Goodbye Miss Alice." He confirmed and turned towards the door. His words sunk in piercing my very core.

"NO!" I shrieked feeling myself breaking down. "I need you!!!" I didn't have time to feel embarrassed for admitting it. I had already said far too much and now I might as well spill everything. "I'm lost without you! Don't you see? I have nothing! I know nothing! You can help me. Please don't go!" That was all I managed to say before dry sobs shock my body. My eyes slammed shut and my body shock uncontrollably. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder comforting me. Calm cascaded over me although my problem still wasn't solved and he was still going to leave. Calm filled me ungovernably. I looked up nervously to see him standing above me.

"I need to think. I need to sort through my thoughts. I will be back, I promise. And I really do need to hunt," he said the last sentence as if it solved everything. His voice had been calmer this time and assured me that he would return, but without another word he fled. He left me on the bed to wonder about the strange encounter. It had gone nothing like I had imagined it would. I collapsed letting my head fall onto the pillow. I slammed my eyes shut again and wished with all my heart he would return soon. I felt my heart reaching to him. Wanting to talk to him and apologize to him. I wanted him to understand that I knew how much I had asked of him. It was my turn to apologize for moving in to fast. There were still so many unanswered questions in my head.

Please tell me what you think! Is the really how their meeting could have gone down? Or was Jasper to hard on Alice? Please give me your thoughts!! It takes ten seconds to review and gives me the motivation to right. If I get reviews I will post tomorrow!


	4. Gone Forever?

Had I really done it? Had I really driven away the one I was meant to be with? I changed my fate. I knew it could happen, I just thought that Jasper and I were set in stone. He's been gone for a whole day I thought wallowing in my own misery. I was never like this, I was always grinning and in good spirits. I hated being like this. For about the billionth time I forced myself to peer into his future. Scared that he may have decided what to do at that I may hate his decision. All I knew was that I loved him. I wondered if he realized that. His future was the same as before. I would see him wandering alone and then a picture of him sitting next to me would float to the surface. Then it would be back to the wandering. I pulled myself out of the future and back to reality. I suppose no decision was better than the wrong one. I hated no knowing.

I played the previous day's scene again in my mind. I could clearly mark where I had gone wrong. I could spot every mistake I hadn't scene yesterday. The mistakes I hadn't scene before it was to late. If it was too late. That was the question that was burning me up. The question I couldn't answer. One of the many questions I couldn't answer. I replayed the very end of the scene in my mind. My memory recalling even the smallest of details. I had been crumpling, loosing myself completely to the thought of loosing him. Then his hand was on my shoulder and I felt tranquil again. That was weird. It must have been him. Maybe all vampires had powers and his was to calm people, or maybe all vampires could see the future. But, then wouldn't he have seen me coming? Then again I hadn't been able to see him leaving me. Though I knew I could only see the future of a decision that had been made. Ugh, this was torture!

The door squeaked and my eyes flew open in an instant. He was there! He hadn't left me after all!

"Jasper you came back!" I was of the bed and hugging him in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say all that! It just came out! I… I …" The words tumbled out of my mouth. Then like before the calm closed in on me and I stopped talking.

"It's all right," he reassured me in his easy southern drawl. "I over reacted. I forgot what it must be like for you not knowing anything about vampires. It's harder then you think to live on animal blood and I've been living of humans for decades. I never heard anyone say something like that, you surprised me that's all. I'm the one who should be apologizing," he finished easily. He had undoubtedly planned this all in his head before he came back.

"So you'll stay?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, for now." He replied he said smiling his crooked smile. My breath stopped short, everything was all right.

"Please, Jasper, don't take this the wrong way but every time I'm around you I feel so calm." When I finish he laughed a deep smooth laugh.

"I almost forgot to tell you, that's my power. I can control emotions and feel the emotions of the people around me." Now I was stuck between to emotions. Curiosity because I wanted to know more. Did all vampires have powers? How did this power work? But, mostly I felt embarrassment. He knew how I felt toward him.

"I need to take a shower!" I blurted out. What a dumb excuse! He just came back to me and all I can do is tell him I need to take a shower! I ran into the bathroom and turned the water on hot. It burned my skin but I ignored it. If he knew how I felt and came back did that mean he felt the same way too? It was much easier to think with the water cascading over my back and stroking my marble skin. I was being stupid. I turned the water off and got dress. Determined to tell him exactly how I felt and ask him if he shared my feelings.

PEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It only takes 10 second!!!! It's that little button that says review below this. Please just click it and tell me what you think!!!!


	5. The Past Can't Be Rewritten

A/N- Thank you so much Taz! She has helped me write this story. She is so talented! Please check out her story Soprano and Bass. The part in bold was not written by me. The amazing Taz wrote it and e-mailed it to me. This chapter is dedicated to her.

************************************************************************

I stepped confidently out of the bathroom the long skirt waved easily around my ankles. I straightened the white blouse and then opened my mouth to speak before he cut me off.

"That's the feeling!" he exclaimed in delight. "What are you feeling right now?"

Confidence flooded from my body as quickly as it had come. I knew what saying too much before had done and I shouldn't do it again. "Nothing," I muttered staring at the floor.

My response had clearly shaken him up. "Oh, ok," his voice tried to hide his bitterness. I knew he wanted answers and I knew I should give them to him, but I couldn't. The silence in the room was awkward. I was desperate to break the taciturnity. I said the first question that popped into my head.

"Did you love Maria?" I questioned. Why in the world did I ask that? I felt silly. When the room is filled with an awkward silence because of my feelings towards him I try to break it by asking him questions about a potential love interest? _Genius._ He didn't seem bothered by my question thought.

"Peter and Charlotte, the ones I ran away with, are in love. They would die for each other. I wouldn't die for Maria and she wouldn't die for me." He said simply, but it wasn't that simple.

"You say you wouldn't die for Maria, yet you fought for her." I looked questioningly at him waiting for his response. I couldn't figure out how it worked out unless he really had been in love with her. Unless he still was in love with her.

**He paused. A slight frown played with his lips. **

"**Alice, you have to understand what it was like for me before I became a vampire.**

**I'd never given much thought to the supernatural so, naturally, all I knew**

**was that vampires were villainous creatures of the night. Maria certainly did**

**not help me see us differently either. I was bred, Alice." My question had definitely upset him. His eyes were distant, as though he were talking to himself. He continued, " I was bred for war. I knew nothing else. I thought that was how all of our kind existed. It did not help either that the emotional atmosphere imposed itself upon me. I became ruthless, single-minded. I fought for Maria because I thought that was my only option. She was my leader and I pledged my allegiance to her. Still though, after all that, willingly, I would not die for her. She is cruel and unfeeling. That was why I left. As soon as I found out about a peaceful way of life, I was sold. I did not hurt for leaving Maria, she is my past, and I regret that. But this is who I am…now."**

He said it as though he was reciting something. Like he had said it to himself so many time that he had force it to become true. He said it as though he was trying to convince himself he had no other choice, not as thought he was convincing me. He had seemed to forget I was in the room at all. Staring at the floor, not really seeing anything, for he was lost in thought. I sat silently watching expressions overwhelm his perfect face. His face turned from excruciating pain to, unimaginable sadness, and the other expressions I could not even begin to label.

I walked slowly to the window, dragging my feet and watching for his unshifting eyes to refocus on me. I sat on the windowsill and leaned my head against the window that was cold even against my skin. The rain started up again barley visible against the forbidding night. Was I really eternally doomed to suffer through sleepless nights alone, or would he stay by my side. I let myself get lost in visions of people I didn't know, they were the closest things to dreams I had. My finger traced thoughtless patterns on the dirty window, waiting for my future to be determined.

************************************************************************ Please review! I will post the next chapter sooner if I get reviews, they make my hear soar. Critics, compliments, and suggestions I want to hear them all! Tell me what's on your mind!

~Louise

P.S. my first four chapters got 350 hit and only three people reviewed! I crave reviews! If I get 30 reviews I will post the next chapter! If not I won't post it!


End file.
